50,000 Tears I've Cried
by XXhermioneOgrangerXX
Summary: Hermione is on the verge of commiting SUICIDE! Who will be the one to help her going into their 7th year??
1. Default Chapter

~50,000 Tear's I've Cried~  
  
Hermione sat in her room on the edge of her bed. She sighed and grabbed a remote that went to her stereo and turned on the Evanescence song, Going Under, on full blast to cover up the yelling and screaming from downstairs. Her parents were fighting. Again. She groaned and stood up. Everyone thought that she had the perfect life. They were all so wrong! Her life was unbearable. She walked into the bathroom and pulled out a switchblade and held it to her bare arm and started cutting herself. No one would care. Not even her best friends. Her friends would be to weird around her if she told them. Ron would get all hysterical and Harry would be really calm and quiet. Thtat was depressing as well. She started cutting more. She was bleeding pretty bad now and she finally stopped cutting herself and washed her arm and walked back into her room and cried softely onto her pillow until she fell asleep...  
  
(I know it's short. I'll do longer ones as I progress.) 


	2. The Escape!

*Chapter 2* Screaming, Deceiving, and bleeding for you, And you still won't hear me. Going Under!  
  
Hermione woke up slowly to the pounding on her door, which she had locked earlier, and to the Evanescence CD which had started over again. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. The door was being banged on again. "Open the door you little prat!" She heard her father say in a slurred and loud voice. Her father was drunk yet again. She moaned again. Now would be the time where he took out all his anger on her and beat her. Suddenly she heard her mother scream at him. "Don't you dare hurt her again! You'll have to go through me first!" Her mum shouted Hermione gasped. He could kill her mum. That would make her life much more miserable.  
  
I'm going under! Draw me to you, I'm falling forever. I've got to break threw. I'm going under!!  
  
"Get out of the house dear!" She heard her mum scream worriedly "I don't think so!" Her father said in an angry voice Hermione quickly jumped off her bed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she was going to have to run away someday but now she was scared to do so. What if her father found her? She ran to her closet and grabbed a bag, which she had prepared with clothes, money, and a few extra things. She sighed and ran to her window. It was a gloomy rainy day. It fit her mood at least. She quietly slid the window up and swung over the sill. She landed on the ground with a dull thud and started running at a slow pace to the quiet street and looked back. Her father had gotten into her room finally and was glaring at her from the window shaking a fist. She saw him moving his lips yelling, but she didn't hear him due to the pounding rain and not to mention the fact that she was trying not to listen anyways. She started running faster. She had no clue where she was going but didn't care. As long as it was far away from their..  
  
(I LOVE Evanescence! (as you can tell!) I am SO SORRY if it isn't long enough 4 you. I'm not very good at long post. If you don't want to read the story anymore because of it.I'm sorry.) 


	3. Save Me

*Chapter 3*  
  
Wake me up! Wake me up inside, Can't wake up! Wake me up inside! Call my name and save me from the dark, Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Draco lie in bed almost lifeless. He had, yet again, suffered another beating from his stupid father. He sighed. Oh well.He though to himself He was immune to the beating's anyways. His father had yet again tried to get him to join his stupid fellow death eater rejects.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Draco! How many times do I have to tell you? The dark Lord is getting very impatient and angry! You have to get the ark mark soon. Very soon. We can't have him waiting!" Mr. Malfoy said harshly glaring at his soon with dark grey eyes. Actually they were closer to black then grey. Draco glared back at him. He couldn't stand this. He had told his father many times before that he didn't want it. "You can't make me! You can just shove that stupid reject mark up his ass." Draco said still glaring at his father. His father glared at him.. He as holding in anger. He should've not held it in. He raised his walking stick up and smacked Draco in the head with it. "Stupid boy." was all Draco heard before seeing total blackness and sluping from the arm chair to the floor.. 


	4. I'll Survive

*Chapter 4*  
  
Draco sighed again. There was no use in just lying here letting his father do this to him. But it was too late to run away. School started in two days so he could wait that long. It wasn't a big deal. He quietly stood up and walked over to the corner of his room where his trunk lay. He had to start packing. He kneeled down and started putting books, dress robes, robes, quills, and everything else he needed into the trunk. He organized it and closed it with a slam. He dragged the trunk over to his door and set it there. He then walked over to the window and sat down resting his elbow on the sill and his chin on his hand. He stared out into the rain that had begun to pour down and rubbed his soar head.  
  
Hermione walked down the worn out and cracked sidewalk. She had been walking for five minutes now and was extremely wet from the rain. She sniffed. She knew it was going to get dark soon and that she was going to get sick.  
  
"Darn." She muttered to herself wiping her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. About an hour later it was dark and she took her wand out.  
  
"Lumos!" She whispered and the end of her wand lit up. Then she rose her wand up again.  
  
"Accio trunk!" She whispered again and a few minute's later her trunk came souring through the sky and landed at her feet. By that time the Knight Bus had arrived and she climbed in and they showed her to her bed and she fell asleep.. 


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

*Chapter 5*  
  
There was a sudden jolt and Hermione fell to the floor. "Ouch!" She muttered and picked her self up holding on to the railing on the bed. 'Where am I?' She asked herself looking around and then remembered that she had taken the Knight Bus to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Where here!" Someone shouted from the front of the bus.  
  
Hermione groggily grabbed the handle of her trunk and started dragging it to the front. She paid for the ride and stepped out of the bus. It was still dark out and raining. Hermione walked as fast as she could to The Leaky Cauldron carrying the heavy trunk behind her. She opened the door and stepped in. There were only a few people inside and she hoped that there was a room left knowing that there weren't that many rooms. She walked up to the counter. Tom was wiping the table clean with a dirty rag.  
  
"Umm.excuse me..." She said looking around.  
  
Tom looked up and gave her a smile.  
  
"Ello, Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron. What are can I do for you?" He asked Hermione looked at Tom.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any rooms free." She said He nodded.  
  
"Of course. He handed her a key and told her what room she was. (Room 12). It was on the second floor. Hermione dragged her trunk up the rickety staircase and found herself standing in front of Room 12. She unlocked the door and opened it. It wasn't the best place and it had two rooms. It was the only room left so she had to have the two person room. Tom had told her if someone came looking for a room he would have to give the extra bed to him or her. She had agreed to do that hoping no one would come. The room was OK. It had whit wall paper that was peeling in some places and it had a few small lamps for light. (Duh) Hermione walked into the first bedroom setting her trunk by the door. She walked tiredly over to the bed and lied down on her bed quickly falling asleep.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to his already packed trunk and picked it up and carried it downstairs. He had decided to leave that night instead of staying with his father and mother.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" His father growled at him. Draco glared back at his father.  
  
"Away from you." Draco spat at him and walked past him and out the door... 


	6. What?

*Chapter 6*  
  
Draco walked outside knowing his father was probably steaming with anger right now.  
  
'Oh well' He thought to himself. It was still raining. Unfortuantly. He quickly pulled out his wand and said:  
  
"Lumos!" and his wand lit up and suddenly the Knight Bus popped right there in front of him. Draco put his wand away and the door flung open. He stepped inside.  
  
"Hello. Where can we take you?" A guy asked  
  
"Umm," He thought for a moment. "The Leaky Cauldron please." He said and headed to where there was a bed and sat down. There was no way he was going to get to sleep so he sat there staring ahead of him hoping they would get there soon.  
  
"A young lady about your age just headed to the Leaky Cauldron jus a few minuts ago." John said, who was the driver.  
  
"Really?" Draco said not really caring or interested in the conversation. John, sensing the Draco was really up for conversation talked on anyways.  
  
"She was running away from her muggle parents she said." He added  
  
'Muggle parents?' Draco thought "That's nice." He said hoping that he wasn't talking about mudblood  
  
Soon after that he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and walked up to Tom who was sitting on a stool looking extremely bored with no one to talk to. He suddenly lit up when he saw someone walk over to him.  
  
"Ello! What can I do for you?" He asked with a little too much enthusiasem.  
  
"I need a room. Have any left?" He asked him.  
  
Tom nodded. "Of course but you're going to have to share it with this girl who had just arrived. It has two rooms. It was our last room. Just go on up. I already told her if someone else came looking for a room, she would have to share it." He said handing him a key.  
  
Draco thanked him and headed towards the stairs with his belongings. He was particulary happy about having to share a room. Especially with a girl. He shrugged as he put the key in the lock and entered. He didn't see anyone at first but heard the water running. The girl was taking a shower. He sighed. She was probably going to freak out when she saw someone else in the room. He sat down on the couch and waited for her to come out so he could introduce himself to her..  
  
Hermione had waken up after only sleeping for about ten minuts. She was still tired but couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to take a shower. She slowly turned the water off and got out wrapping a white fluffy towel around her and quickly went to her room which was right across the hall. She changed into light pink soft P.J pants and a matching tank top that said 'Witch' across the front of it. She quickly brushed her hair and exited the room and walked into the living room. Well what was supposed to be the living room. It was really quite small. Suddenly she saw the back of someone. He was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed wondering if she had to share a place with him tonight.  
  
The guy turned around and she recognized it as Draco Malfoy. She let out a groan.  
  
"Oh Great! I have to share a room with mudblood!" Draco said with an icy glare but couldn't help but notice she looked pretty good but pushed the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Yes. Unfortuanatly." She said glaring right back at him.  
  
"Well at least its only for one night." He said looking away from her and looked back at the fire.  
  
"I'm going to bed. And you better not walk into my room while I'm sleeping or I'll." She paused not knowing what she would do.  
  
"What do you think I am? A Pervert? And plus. I wouldn't want to do anything to you anyways mudblood." He said with an amused tone. Hermione groaned again and stomped off towards her room and to her bed. Could things get any worst? She asked herself. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep... 


	7. I'm Fine so Leave me alone!

*Chapter 7*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning fully regenerized. She felt better but that emotion left her when she remembered that Draco was here as well. She sighed and got up making her way to the bathroom when Draco walked out. Shirtless. Hermione couldn't help but stare.  
  
"What are you looking at Mud blood?" He asked glaring at her.  
  
"Nothing important." She shot back and quickly walked into the bathroom, her cheeks flushed and took a quick shower and came out and went to her room. She quickly changed into a pair of black hip huggers and a black tank top. She then put on a black jacket over her tank top. She felt like wearing black. It fit her mood. It would probably fit her mood for the rest of life. She used magic to dry her hair. She quickly brushed it and then put on some clear lip gloss and walked out dragging her trunk into the living room. Draco was there with his trunk waiting for her.  
  
"Why were you waiting?" She asked with a glare.  
  
"Because I figured, since we both have to pay for the room. I decided to do it with you so it wouldn't get confusing, but now I'm not sure I want to be seen with you." He said looking at her black clothes. But did notice that she still looked good. What was his problem? This is Mud blood that he was thinking about.  
  
"Whatever." She said and opened the door and walked out and headed down the stairs and over to Tom, Draco following.  
  
"You leave so soon?" Tom asked collecting their money.  
  
"Umm.yes. School starts today." Hermione said and quickly turned on her heal and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Draco still following. It was getting on her nerves.  
  
"Will you stop following me?" She asked suddenly  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Why? We're going to the same place." He said and Hermione moaned..  
  
Finally they made it to the Train station and crossed the barrier between 9 and 10. Finally she got to get away from Draco. She made her way onto the train and looked inside compartments until she found Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello guys." She said hugging them both. Ron seemed to hang onto her longer then Harry. Harry smiled. Hermione sat own next to Ron and tried to smile.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Harry asked her  
  
Hermione decided to tall them what she had done. Well except the family problems and the running away part but she told them the part about staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron gaped at her.  
  
"And you stayed with him? Why didn't you just leave?" He asked  
  
"Well. Where else would I have stayed? I had already gotten some of my things unpacked and I only stayed for one night. Not a big deal." She said and shrugged.  
  
"Not a big deal? What if he had done something to you?" He asked with a look of concern. "He didn't do anything to you did he?" He asked  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
'Ron! Will you stop! I'm fine. God! You act like I got raped or something. And stop acting like an overly protecting brother! It's getting extremely annoying!" She snapped at him with a glare.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at her shocked at her outburst.  
  
"Hermione. Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked with a look of concern.  
  
Hermione glared at him as well.  
  
"Stop! I've had enough! I'm fine!" She yelled and stood up and stormed out of the compartment and ran smack into Draco. She fell down on her back and had tried to stay up by grabbing his robes but he had ended up falling on top of her.  
  
"Ow!" She yelped and Draco quickly stood up brushing off his robes. He looked around. No one was there to see what had happened.  
  
Hermione stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Watch where you're going." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Me? You're the one who came storming out of the corridor at full speed Mud blood!" He said  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Please! Stop with the mud blood shit! It's extremely old!" She said  
  
Draco shrugged and smirked at her before turning away and heading back to his compartment.  
  
"So you do have something under all those loose robes." He said and walked away..  
  
(I'm trying to do long ones. Still sorry if they arn't long enough! () 


	8. Thats disgusting

*Chapter 8*  
  
'So you do have something under those loose robes.' She thought to herself trying to find and empty compartment.  
  
'That's disgusting' She thought and found an empty compartment and sat down shoving her trunk to the corner and looked out the window, anger bubbling up inside of her..  
  
Harry and Ron were super shocked at Hermione's outburst. Ron had almost gone after her but Harry grabbed his sleeve.  
  
"Let her be. She needs time alone." He said and Ron had sat back down, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I wonder what her problem is. She probably had been hanging out with Malfoy to long. He has probably done something to her and she won't tall us." Ron said seething with anger towards Malfoy.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"She was only there for one night. And she only talked to him for about a minute she said and I personally believe her. So leave her alone Ron." Harry said  
  
Ron sighed.  
  
"Your right Harry.It's just that I care about her.A lot." Ron said and looked out the window.  
  
Harry nodded in understanding and looked out the window as well...  
  
Draco was still smirking when he walked into his compartment, where Crabbe and Goyal sat waiting for him. Draco almost laughed when he saw the look on Hermione's face when he told her she had good development.  
  
"What's so funny Draco?" Crabbe asked seeing amusement in Draco's face.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Looking at your stupid face, so shut up." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was getting tired of hanging out with these two goons. No matter what year they were in they were still stupider then when they were in first year. Crabbe immediately shut up and looked away and started talking to Goyal. Draco sighed and looked out the window.. 


	9. Draco?

*Chapter 9*  
  
The train finally pulled to a stop at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione left her lonely compartment as slow as she could so she could exit last. She peeked out of her compartment and didn't see anyone and walked out dragging her trunk behind her.  
  
"Move Granger!" She heard Draco's voice growl behind her. She spun around and saw him right behind her. She hadn't seen anyone when she walked out. Oh well. She thought to herself and glared at him.  
  
She quickly turned around again and walked off the train. She saw Harry and Ron waiting for her by a horseless carriage. She pretended not to notice them and got on a carriage with Ginny and Luna Lovegood.  
  
"Why aren't you riding with Ron and Harry? Did you have a little spat?" Ginny asked with a look of concern etched across her features.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah. But I'll be fine." She said and felt the jolt of going up to the castle.  
  
Once they arrived They all walked inside to the comforting warmth of the Castle and made their way to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were already there and they waved to her. She sighed and walked over to where they were sitting and sat next to Harry. Ron looked a little disappointed at this but smiled at her.  
  
"I guess you didn't see was waiting for you at the carriage.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I guess I didn't." she said Harry looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything but smiled at her. After the first years were sorted into their houses, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Ok. Before we begin to eat, I will announce the Head boy and Head girl. But before I announce that, I would like to say that the new Head boy and Head girl will be sharing a room," The students gasped and began whispering together, "Ok. The Head Girl is, Hermione Granger," People applauded and Hermione smiled for the first time in a few days, "The Head Boy is Draco Malfoy! Now eat!" Dumbledore finished off with and sat down,. Hermione's smile disappeared and she looked over to the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at her a well. Ron and Harry looked at her.  
  
"Umm.Hermione?" Ron said  
  
Hermione looked back at Ron.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." She said and stood up and walked up to the table where the teachers were seated and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Umm.. Excuse me Dumbledore sir, can you please tell me where the Head girl/boy room is and the password?" She asked  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Of course Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco had come up behind her and turned her head around and glared at him.  
  
After Dumbledore had told them the password and directions Hermione hurried away not really wanting to talk to Malfoy. But Malfoy was a fast walker and had caught up with her but fortunately he hadn't talked to her. Hermione said the password and and the door swung open and they walked in. Hermione gasped. It was beautiful. When you first walk in the door you see two always on your right and left. On a sign next to the right hallway it said, Girl. On the left sign it said Boy. If you walked straight it led to the living room. The walls were enchanted to change whatever color you wanted when you said it and there were big comfy dark blue sofa's and a big fire place. There was also a door that led to a kitchen. She didn't know why they needed a kitchen but she didn't think anything of it.  
  
"Wow. This is nice." She said out loud.  
  
"Well. It would be nicer if you weren't standing in it." Draco said to her with a glare.  
  
Hermione glared back at him and walked over to the right hallway and walked down the hallway. There was a big bathroom that had marble flooring and conters and emerald faucets. The bathtub was enormous and had jets in it. She walked out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. The bedroom was huge as well. All the furniture was oak and the bed was king sized. The walls were painted light blue and the comforter and sheets were dark blue. There was a glass door that led to a porch. She loved it. It would've been better if Harry or Ron were Head boy though. She sighed. It was too late. Draco was already picked. She walked back out of her room carrying a book and walked into the living room. Draco wasn't there and she decided to read in there and sat down on a couch and curled up and started reading. 


	10. You are frickin annoying!

§Chapter 10§  
  
As Hermione red on the couch, she heard a door slam shut. She ignored it. It was probably Draco entering his room. She was wrong. Draco walked into the living room and he glared at her.  
  
"Get off the couch Granger. You're ruining it." He spat at her and sat down on the couch across from hers.  
  
She looked away from the book and at him.  
  
"Since when are you my boss. You think I'm going to listen to you because you're a Pure Blood?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
He looked at her, his glare turning icier then before.  
  
"You should, If you wanna live another day."She said crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione looked at him with pure hatred.  
  
"Listen. I really don't want to be here with you. I would have rathered not to be a head girl then be here with you. So we should make an agreement.  
  
No fighting." She said sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest as well. Draco laughed.  
  
"Like I'm going to agree with those terms. With a mudblood?" He asked. He didn't really know hwat it was but when she was angery, she looked pretty damn good. He shook the thought out of his head and mentally slapped himself. He couldn't have these thought about Hermione. How stupid could he get?  
  
Hermione sighed. There was just no way of getting him to be civilized towards her. She shrugged.  
  
"Fine." She said and went back to her book, except pretended to read it this time looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Draco was surprised. She hadn't usually given up on a fight with him before. She must be planning something.  
  
"Loosing you're snap?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Actually no. I'm just keeping it put away. I really don't want to fight" She said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah right. The only thing you're saving, by keeping it away, is what's under you're robes." he said with a smirk, knowing it would make her mad.  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"And why would you care?" She asked and stood up wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling insecure being with him.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I was just making a point. A very true point."He said and his smirk changed into a small smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes and stalked over to her room. She made her way to her bed after shutting her door and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow..  
  
(Srry it took so long! I've been REALLY busy!...) 


	11. Youyou

¥Chapter 11¥  
  
Hermione woke up with a sigh. She looked down at her watch and realized she had gotten up an hour later.  
  
"Damn." She muttered under her breath and grumpily sat up. She knew she wasn't going to get to sleep after waking up. She never did. She got up and walked across the cold wooden floor and shivered. Sometimes it got really cold. She opened her door and poked her head out and looked around. No signs of Draco.  
  
Good. She thought to herself and walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her with a soft thud and walked over to the shower and turned it on. She held her hand under the water until it was warm and stripped herself of her clothing and got in. She quickly washed her hair and then got out after rinsing it.  
  
She then wrapped one of the white fluffy towels that was hanging on the towel rack, around her and opened the door and gasped. This could not be happening.  
  
"What are you going you.you pervert!?" She asked taking a step back from the shocked and astonished looking Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked red creeping up onto his cheeks.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What are you doing right here right now? You have your own bathroom." She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"I was going to ask you if I could borrow you're extra towel because my bathroom doesn't have one yet." He said quickly  
  
"You are such a liar." She said wrapping the towel around her tighter  
  
Draco shook his head. "No I'm not lying. I swear. You can go see for you're self." He said  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I am not going anywhere near you're room or bathroom. I would like to change if you don't mind." She snapped at him.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh please don't. You look good in a towel."  
  
Hermione groaned.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" She said and took her hand and shoved him out of the way. Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of him, his face only centimeters away from hers.  
  
"Don't touch me.mud blood."  
  
Hermione swallowed.  
  
"Let go of me." She said through slightly gritted teeth.  
  
Draco loosened his grip and his glare slowly disappeared. He then, not really knowing what he was doing, brushed his lips against hers and kissed her. Just like that. Hermione's eyes opened wide and she pulled away.  
  
"You.. you.. " She couldn't talk or think right now. She was too shocked. She quickly ran to her room and shut the door and leaned against it. She couldn't believe he just kissed her like that. She wasn't Pansy or any other of his stupid sluts that he hung out with. She quickly changed into her school robes and clothes and gathered her bag. She then walked out of her room cautiousy and gave a huge sigh of relief to see that he was gone already. She quickly exited the room and made her way to the great hall. The scary thing about the kiss that Draco had given her was that she had actually enjoyed it. 


End file.
